Strung Along, an Inukag fic
by hi-nezumi-no-kawagoromo
Summary: What better way to show the one you love how you feel by taking them on a roadtrip feudal japan-style? This was my gift for the Inuyasha Secret Santa over on tumblr.


Inuyasha's amber eyes held a level of fondness as he looked at his wife's sleeping form beside him. Black tresses framed Kagome's face and cascaded in waves around her head and shoulders while her frame rose and fell in time with each deep and steady breath she took. Occasionally, the softest of sighs would escape from her slightly parted lips. She looked so at ease, so peaceful. Seeing her like this was Inuyasha's favorite way to start the day.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Inuyasha turned his gaze from his sleeping wife to the home they'd made for themselves. Sunlight shone from behind the reed doormat and through the wooden-barred windows, giving the mahogany wood of the hut a soft, almost golden glow. In the small entrance area was a small kiln, an assortment of pots which held a variety of things, a place for people's footwear, farm tools, and Kagome's bow and arrows. The remainder of the hut, which was on a slightly elevated wooden floor to separate the entrance area and the living area, contained the hearth at its center, a bucket of water with a ladle to go with it, a chest for their clothes, and the futon that he and Kagome shared. It was quaint. It was normal. It was theirs.

Inuyasha sighed contentedly. He never thought he'd be able to enjoy these simple pleasures. After being marginalized for something he couldn't control, judged by his appearance alone, and hated by humans and demons alike, Inuyasha was surprised he'd lasted this long. There was even a time where he thought he didn't _deserve_ any sort of happiness because of his being hanyou. But then he'd met Kikyo, who'd acknowledged his existence, given him company, and made him feel less alone, and then Kagome, who'd taught him to laugh, smile, trust, and more.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome knew just how much she's done for him, how much she _still_ does for him. She gave up her life in the future, with all of its amenities and conveniences as well as her family, to be with him. With _him!_ The reckless, rough around the edges, hard-headed hanyou who'd done more to deserve her fury than her compassion. The hanyou who'd made her cry more times than he could count. The hanyou who'd made her angry more than he would've liked. The hanyou who-

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou who would make sure this woman, who had such a hold on his heart it was insane, would know just how much she meant to him. The hanyou who would do anything if it meant getting to see her smile or hearing her laugh. The hanyou who would protect her with his li-

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha! Are you even listening to- AHHHH!" Kagome's question was cut short as she burst into a myriad of laughter and giggles. Inuyasha had cut her off by blowing raspberries into the crook of her neck and gently tickling her sides, causing her to wiggle beside him. Kagome squirmed and gasped for breath as she tried to escape his grasp but to no avail. The only thing she'd managed to do was to accidentally kick the kakebuton off and make her legs cold.

"I-Inuya-HAHA! Sssssstop!" Kagome pleaded with tears in her eyes. Her stomach ached from how long she'd been wriggling and laughing. Inuyasha settled for the opposite and tickled her for a few more moments before finally stopping. Taking huge lungfuls of air, Kagome breathed in and out to let the burning feeling in her chest subside. Meanwhile, Inuyasha just smirked and took in the sight of the woman beside him.

"What did you do all that for?" Kagome whined once she'd gotten her breathing under control.

"To wake you up, of course. If I didn't, you'd sleep the day away and leave me to do all the chores."

"That's not true and you know it! Besides, there's no need for me to be up this early."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Kagome."

"What do you mean? You _know_ I don't have to get up this early, so why-"

"Just shut up and pack your things. We're going on a trip," Inuyasha interrupted. Cheeks burning slightly, he got up with a start and started gathering the things he thought they'd need for their trip, while Kagome just stared with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Since when had there been mention of a trip?

* * *

Inuyasha was starting to wonder just how well thought out his plan really was. Actually, calling what he had a "plan" was a bit generous; he'd need an actual idea of what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go to call it a plan. He definitely remembered Kagome mention wanting to explore the "natural wonders" (as she called it) of Japan multiple times… but that was all he had to go on. He couldn't really call this trip a surprise if he asked Kagome where exactly she wanted to go or what exactly she wanted to do.

So now here they were, waiting out a storm in a dark, damp cave instead of in the comfort of their home. They were at mercy to the elements instead of exploring and admiring any scenery. Angrily muttering to himself, Inuyasha stoked the measly fire he'd managed to start while Kagome sat towards the entrance of their temporary lodging. The steady thrum of rain hitting smooth rock and gentle rumbles of thunder caused a wash of calm to fall over her. Every breath she took was met with the smell of earthy tones and clean air. Even though the sky was gray and cloudy, Kagome didn't feel glum or depressed. Instead, the elements of the storm were putting her mind at ease. It was the perfect fix for keeping her temper in check given the previous argument.

When it had first begun to rain, Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't made it far past the village. Being the sensible person she was, she'd suggested they turn back and try to travel again later when the weather was better, rather than trekking through a potential storm. Inuyasha had scoffed at her and argued that the rain was really only a drizzle, meaning there was no reason to stop and turn back. While she'd wanted to instantly disagree, Kagome was also curious to see what exactly Inuyasha was up to. She'd never seen him so insistent to do something… at least, not since hunting down Naraku. But then the storm had grown steadily worse; the rain had started to fall harder, the sky slowly grew darker, and the wind's blow had gradually grown stronger the longer they traveled. At that point, they had no choice but to stop and find shelter. Once they found the cave, Kagome had snarkily remarked something to the effect of "I told you so" without thinking. Inuyasha had instantly snapped, bickering ensued, and now they were at two opposite ends of the cave.

Kagome drew her legs closer to her form and rested her chin atop her knees. Maybe she felt more glum than she thought. With just how insistent Inuyasha had been earlier that morning she'd anticipated that whatever they were going to do was going to be fun.

' _And of course instead of having fun or enjoying time together I had to go and make that_ stupid _comment,'_ Kagome cursed internally with her lip jutting out for good measure.

"Scoot over, wench."

That was all the warning Kagome got before her grumpy half demon plopped right beside her. His arms were crossed and his gaze firm, yet he never looked Kagome's way. Watching him a moment longer, Kagome waited for him to do something, _anything,_ before finally giving up with a sigh and returning her gaze to the ground beneath her feet.

' _Is he still mad at me? Or does he think I'm mad at him? Man, I really messed things up this time, huh?'_

She was so engrossed in her brooding that she didn't notice Inuyasha removing his suikan until the robe of the firerat came to rest gently against the crown of her head. Blinking in surprise, Kagome grabbed a fistful of the familiar fabric and turned to look back at her hanyou. Inuyasha's gaze was still set straight ahead, but the color that had risen to his cheeks was not missed by Kagome. Tugging the suikan closer to her huddled form, she reveled in the warmth and comfort it provided.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, pointing a smile Inuyasha's way.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's the least I could do after all…" Inuyasha gulped, and after a few moments of tense silence finally willed himself to make eye contact with Kagome. Her soft brown eyes and smile gave him resolve to continue. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's my fault we're stuck in a cold, wet cave instead of resting comfortably at home." When Inuyasha's ears pinned against his head Kagome felt her heart drop. Before she could blubber a slew of apologies though, Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his clawed one.

"I promise you though, this trip will be worth it. Just trust me."

Flashbacks of a similar moment rushed through Kagome's mind, causing the corners of her lips to turn up in a smile. Kagome leaned over to rest her suikan-covered head against Inuyasha's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and nodded while laying against him.

"I trust you, Inuyasha. I always have."

* * *

Kagome grinned from ear to ear while riding on Inuyasha's back, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair and from being so close to Inuyasha. While being carried on Inuyasha's back was no new phenomenon, Kagome couldn't deny that every time she rode with him felt like her first. There was just nothing quite like it; no other way of traveling made Kagome feel like she was simultaneously flying through the air and racing atop the earth like riding with Inuyasha did. Leaning forward, she brought her chin to rest on top of Inuyasha's shoulder with a happy hum and moved her arms so that they were draped over his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Am I going too fast?" Inuyasha asked over the wind that rushed past both of their ears, half-joking and half-serious.

"Are you kidding? This is _amazing_ ; I love it!" Kagome exclaimed in reply. Inuyasha smirked as an evil idea came to mind. In that case…

Inuyasha picked up his speed before settling into a crouch and leaping into the air. Kagome tightened her grip and squealed with delight at the sudden ascent. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's long hair whipped behind them as Inuyasha seemingly flew through the sky. Tightening his hold on Kagome's thighs, Inuyasha jumped even higher the second his feet returned to the ground. The duo continued on like that until Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up on what sounded like a waterfall. His ears twitched as he focused and grew closer. Sure enough, after a few more leaps through the air he spotted just that: just beyond the forest's foliage was water cascading off the edge of a tall mountain and pooling at its rocky bottom, forming a little lake.

"Hold on tight, Kagome. I think I found our first stop."

That was the only warning Kagome received before Inuyasha managed to go _even faster_. Clinging for dear life, Kagome shut her eyes as the wind began to bite against her skin. While the speed they were travelling at was a bit frightening, Kagome knew she didn't have anything to be afraid of. She knew Inuyasha would never put her in harm's way. After a few moments, Kagome felt Inuyasha land with a soft _thud_ against the forest floor. The sound of rushing water was the first thing to reach Kagome's ears. Getting excited now that she had a clue as to where their first stop actually was, Kagome finally opened her eyes and wasn't disappointed at the sight that awaited her.

Pouring off the edge of the tall, foliage-covered mountainside was some of the clearest water Kagome had ever seen. The mountain-side had jagged edges and was comprised of gray, polished stone. The water that pooled at the bottom looked clear enough to drink and showed her reflection almost as well as a mirror.

"So, what'ya think?"

Kagome stepped forward to crouch before the fresh-water lake. Cupping the crisp liquid in her hand, she did her best to keep the water from slipping between her fingers as she brought it to her lips to drink. Sure enough, the water was as refreshing as it looked.

"I think it's perfect!" Kagome replied quickly. "And I don't know about you, but I think this lake is screaming to be swam in." With that remark made, Kagome quickly went about removing her red hakama, white haori, and thin kosode, leaving her in a simple white linen fundoshi and basic white cloth tied against her chest to add support to her bust. Inuyasha watched avidly, golden eyes hungrily scanning every curve of his wife's body, before following suit and removing his own clothes. He then placed his shed clothes atop his wife's, creating a pile of red and white, before sending a smirk his wife's way. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was appreciating the view.

"Do ya need to cool off, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms smugly and raising an eyebrow. "You look a little warm."

"Oh shut it, Dog Boy. You were ogling me just as much if not _more._ "

"You're gonna regret that, wench," Inuyasha said before bounding forward with arms outstretched. Kagome erupted into a combination of shrieks and giggles as she ran away from him. Inuyasha growled playfully as he chased after Kagome. He waited until she was at the water's edge before taking advantage of his heightened abilities and jumping in front of her. Kagome screeched as she tried to turn away, but by then it was too late. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and began to drag her towards the lake. Kagome wiggled and kicked, still giggling profusely, in an attempt to "escape" Inuyasha's grasp, but all that did was make Inuyasha tighten his hold on her.

"Come on, Kagome. Weren't you just saying that this lake was _screaming_ to be swam in?" Inuyasha teased as he handled her with ease. Before Kagome got a chance to reply she was tossed into the crisp lake water. A moment later a shivering Kagome rose back above the lake's surface. Her sopping wet hair dripped behind her while the stark temperature difference between being in or out of the water made goosebumps begin to rise on her exposed flesh. Kagome sent a pointed glare Inuyasha's way but couldn't keep it for long. The bright expression he wore was too precious, too _pure_ to ruin. With a defeated sigh, Kagome quickly dipped back in the water to acclimate to its temperature before poking her head above the surface. Once again, she was met with Inuyasha's smile, a rare joy that only she got to see. A shame she was going to wipe that smile off his face.

Kagome rushed forward without warning, hand cutting through the water and creating a mini wave, and splashed her "unsuspecting" hanyou. Whether he'd anticipated her "attack" or not didn't matter, because now he was soaked just like she was. The happy couple then continued playing together until the sun began to set.

* * *

Much to Inuyasha's disbelief, the trip continued without a hitch. After visiting the waterfall they went to explore the mountains, hot springs, and even the ocean. Once they'd gotten their fill of each location, the duo would set up camp, make a small meal with whatever they could find, and curl up in the nearest tree branch. While nothing would beat the comfort of the futon they shared at home, Kagome couldn't deny that resting against Inuyasha was a different pleasure all in its own. She always felt safe, secure, and…

"Kagome? Oi, don't fall asleep on me. The stars haven't even shown up yet!" Inuyasha gently poked a clawed finger at Kagome's side and tickled her. Kagome instantly sat up from where she rested in Inuyasha's lap while blinking away the sleepy haze that filled her eyes.

"Can't you think of other ways to wake me up besides tickling me?" Kagome asked before leaning back against Inuyasha's chest. Her forehead found the crook of his neck and she sighed happily at the contact.

"I mean, I _could_. But I don't think any other way of waking you up would be as entertaining."

"Maybe I should tickle _you_ , Dog Boy. See how you like it."

"I'd like to see you try it," Inuyasha quipped before settling to rest his head against the top of Kagome's head. The pair had reached the last stop of their trip: a flower field filled with vibrant baby blue eye flowers. While it wasn't as exciting as their previous excursions, Kagome had insisted on it being their last spot. With no tall trees immediately around them, it left a beautiful, nonobstructed view of the sky that was perfect to watch the sunset and stargaze.

The sun's warm orange and yellow hues spilled across the field of flowers while it slowly descended below the horizon. Slowly taking its place was a dark blackish-bluish sky with an abundance of stars mottling the surface.

"Oh wow," Kagome breathed, taking the sight in. Whenever she'd slept outside while searching for the shards of the Sacred Jewel, there'd always been trees blocking her view of the sky and a campfire with embers rising to join the stars. On top of that, the view she'd had of the sky in her era wasn't nearly as clear as it was tonight. The sky from her era was too muddled as a result of the bright lights that kept Tokyo awake through the night.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with fond amusement. He wasn't much for just sitting and lazing around, but when Kagome had practically begged to stargaze together he couldn't have just said no. Where she thought the stars were going was beyond him, but if she wanted help keeping watch of them so badly he supposed he could do it just for her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha spotted a tiny bright streak quickly appear and disappear against the sky. The sight gave cause for Inuyasha to blink in confusion. Maybe the stars _were_ going somewhere.

"Kagome, do stars sometimes fall out of the sky?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes, actually! We call them shooting stars back in my era, and it's said that whatever wish you make upon seeing one will make your wish come true."

"Well, I think I just saw one," Inuyasha said simply, not thinking much of it.

" _What?!_ Oh, I'm so jealous! Well, Inuyasha quick! Make a wish!" Kagome exclaimed, turning to face him from where she remained perched in his lap.

"Don't need to." Kagome blinked in surprise. That wasn't the answer she'd been expecting.

"Why not? It doesn't hurt to ask for something more."

"What more do I need though? I've got everything I need right here."

Kagome's cheeks instantly grew three shades darker. She'd never get used to how blunt Inuyasha could be. While it wasn't clear if he'd intentionally been trying to be romantic or not, Kagome grew speechless nonetheless.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at the woman in his lap. Had he said something he shouldn't have? Had she been _expecting_ him to make a wish? While Inuyasha's mind reeled, he didn't notice Kagome shift her position until her soft lips came to rest against his own. Quickly coming back to Earth, Inuyasha cupped the back of Kagome's head to press her gently against his lips and deepen the kiss. After a few blissful seconds, Kagome broke the kiss and turned around completely to hug her half-demon husband tightly.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha's ears would pick up what she said no problem. Inuyasha released himself gently from Kagome's grip to rest his forehead against hers.

"No, Kagome. Thank _you._ "


End file.
